dasnevianofandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Utilizador Discussão:Dasneviano
Welcome! Hi Dasneviano -- we're excited to have Dasneviano Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Angela Re: :D Olá Ian, eu visitei a wiki porque ela acabou de entrar no conjunto de wikis destacadas do Portal:Criatividade da Wikia Português (por sinal, porque migrei uma outra wiki para fora desse portal :-). Achei piada ao alfabeto Toranês. Porque não é óbvio o que as imagens significam, estive a decifrá-las; então achei que teria piada dar mais uma pista aos próximos visitantes. Desculpa a rudimentaridade da escrita :-). A propósito, há uma questão de grave profundidade que se centra nas regras de uso das partículas aglutinadas às vogais, que precisa de ser esclarecida, a bem da gramática Toranesa: porque é que a palavra "Torana" não se escreve usando as partículas "or" e "an"? A tua wiki deve estar longe de ser visitada unicamente por ti. No entanto, poucos devem passar da página principal. Contudo, a wiki merecia algum esforço/investimento na página principal, de forma a que o processo de acesso ao conteúdo fosse menos trabalhoso. No caso desta wiki o trabalho tem miolos por detrás, mas existem demasiadas wikis onde o conteúdo não justifica o trabalho de ir procurá-lo. Muitos possíveis leitores poderão não estar a desfrutar da tua criatividade. No processo de facilitar o acesso ao conteúdo, também se poderia pensar em categorizar as páginas. Mas só desde que nada disto interfira demais no processo criativo, que é de continuar. Parabéns. Abraço, 019mgq 02h39min de 23 de Fevereiro de 2011 (UTC) :Ah, ok... só quando a seguinte não começa por vogal. Mas então, se a partícula "an" pode ser usada, está-se mesmo a ver que em toranês do Brasil se põe três pontinhos na linha horizontal (para "a" e depois "n"), enquanto que em toranês europeu a linha horizontal leva uma bolinha ("an"). Protesto veementemente por se estar a inventar uma coisa nova e já serem precisos acordos ortográficos! :Impossibilitar as edições por terceiros, sendo, creio, possível, não é algo que nós possamos fazer. Tem de ser feito um pedido à Equipa da Wikia, em inglês, usando a página Especial:Contact. Claro que vais perder algumas colaborações fantabulásticas, mas prontos, a perda é tua :-). :Para categorizar páginas, inventas uma categoria que faça sentido em termos de agrupar páginas semelhantes. Por exemplo, imagina que decides agrupar todos os kundas. Em todas as páginas sobre kundas vais ao fundo da página e acrescentas Categoria:Kundas. Fica um link no fundo das páginas: se carregares nele, vais bater a uma página que inicialmente diz "Esta categoria ainda não foi criada". Crias. E pronto. A arte da coisa está em escolher um conjunto de categorias que faça sentido para o conteúdo, e isto só tu que tens a visão geral do produto final poderás fazer. Tem algumas vantagens quando é bem pensado, a nível de facilitar a navegação para os utilizadores. Encontras exemplos e ideias visitando as outras wikis. Vê, por exemplo, a Fantastipédia, no portal Educação. Adoptas se fizer sentido para ti e para a wiki, claro. :Grande abraço, 019mgq 05h41min de 23 de Fevereiro de 2011 (UTC) ::Hehe. Não tenho mais sugestões, parceiro. Só recomendo que visites outras wikis como a Fantastipédia, que são sempre fonte de algumas ideias (por exemplo, para uma página principal mais giraça). Pronto, era só mais esta sugestão, eheh. ::Ah... e que qualquer coisa que necessites ou dúvida que tenhas, colocas no Fórum Geral. Se eu não estiver por lá, alguém estará para ajudar. ::Abraço, 019mgq 00h39min de 25 de Fevereiro de 2011 (UTC)